bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Kugo Sakamata vs. Hero Academy Students
Kugo Sakamta vs. Hero Academy Students, also known as Gang Orca's Invasion, is a battle fought between heroes in training: Izuku Midoriya, Shoto Todoroki, Inasa Yoarashi, Yo Shindo, Fumikage Tokoyami, Mashirao Ojiro, Mina Ashido, Tsuyu Asui, and Nagamasa Mora against the No. 10 Hero: Gang Orca and his Sidekicks during the final phase of the Provisional Hero License Exam. Prologue 220px|left|thumb|Gang Orca attacks! Ten minutes after the final phase of the licensing exam begins, most of the students appear to be doing well thanks to their training. Yokumiru Mera comments that the test will include more adversity, alluding to the No. 10 Hero and his gang preparing to enter the arena. Gang Orca and his men interrupt rescue operations and abruptly busts into the arena using a large explosion. The students taking the exam are tasked with juggling rescue operations alongside suppressing the villain presence. Gang Orca is curious how the students will handle this dire situation. The makeshift villains appear right next to the first aid station and threaten to destroy it. Many of the students notice the invasion right away and rush to protect and evacuate the first aid station because its the cornerstone of the rescue mission. Battle 220px|left|thumb|Gang Orca paralyzes Yo Shindo. Yo Shindo rushes past Izuku Midoriya and tells him to help get all the injured away from the villains. He attacks Gang Orca's sidekicks with tremors from his Quirk by breaking up the ground beneath them. Yo had planned to keep the villains at bay using one-second intervals between tremors, but Gang Orca quickly confronts him and attacks him with a hypersonic wave to his face. This paralyzes Yo and his collapses before Gang Orca. The No. 10 is unimpressed with the one man vanguard and says the students are clearly underestimating him. Gang Orca approaches Izuku and the first aid base. Shoto rushes in and stops him using a wave of ice. Gang Orca uses sonic waves to break the ice apart. Mashirao, Mina, and Fumikage arrive to help Izuku evacuate the injured. Shoto freezes many of the sidekicks and keeps up an freezing attack against Gang Orca. The No. 10 hero is easily able to break apart the ice using his hypersonic waves and Shoto commends his ability. Inasa Yoarashi flies to the battlefield and uses a gust of wind to blow away the villains. Shoto and Inasa are unhappy to see one another and Shoto tells Inasa to help with the rescue effort. Instead, Inasa and Shoto attack at the same time and their Quirks cancel out the attempted assault. Confused, the sidekicks question what the students were aiming at as the fire goes above their heads. Inasa asks why Shoto didn't use his ice and he replies because Gang Orca blocked that type of attack already. They argue over who's fault it is and Inasa manages to anger Shoto by saying he's hogging the glory because he's the son of Endeavor. Shoto gets distracted long enough for one of the sidekicks to land a clean shot on his shoulder using a Cement Gun. Gang Orca tells the duo it's outrageous that they would argue right in front of their enemy. The villains send out a liquid cement barrage at the students. Shoto blocks it using his ice and Inasa dodges in mid-air. Inasa continues arguing about Endeavor and Shoto tries to ignore him so he can focus on the exam. Shoto figures out that he's been pushing down residual disdain for his father but its still affecting him. They both attack at the same time and cancel out each other's attempts again after Inasa says the Todoroki's are the only heroes he won't accept. The wind sends the flames toward Yo but Izuku arrives in time to pull him out of danger. Angered by his friend's recklessness, Izuku asks Shoto what he thinks he's doing. Shoto finally recognizes Inasa from the U.A. Recommendation Entrance Exam and struggles to come to terms with his feeling about Endeavor. Gang Orca approaches him but uses it as a distraction to hit Inasa with hypersonic waves from a distance. Inasa tries to evade and ends up running into a cement blast that sends him crashing down. Then Gang Orca grabs Shoto by his neck and tells him "you reap what you sow" before barraging him with supersonic waves at point-blank range. With both of them immobilized, the sidekicks rush to destroy the evacuation shelter. Shoto and Inasa are forced to reconcile with themselves and they realize their mistakes. 220px|thumb|Gang Orca and his sidekicks ambush Inasa. Izuku stands between the villains and the evacuees. Yo suddenly recovers and keeps the villains back with another tremor. Izuku asks how Yo is able to move and he explains he's built up a resistance to sonic waves because of his Quirk. He was planning on using that to surprise Gang Orca but the first years go in the way. Yo tells Izuku to finish off the villains while the others get the injured to shelter. Gang Orca drops Shoto and moves to finish off Inasa. Shoto and Inasa realize their incompatibility and inability to work together will keep them from beating a top hero if they keep competing in vain. They put their differences aside and activate their Quirks to trap Gang Orca inside a flaming spiral prison by combining fire with the wind. Gang Orca realizes his earlier attack didn't paralyze Inasa enough. Although his control has lessened, Inasa's decrease in power is being made up for by Shoto's flames. Although it doesn't erase their earlier follies, Gang Orca is still impressed by their unison attack. The sidekicks worry about their captain's condition because his Orca-like body is weak against extreme heat. They shoot at Shoto to try and stop him from producing flames, but he blocks himself using a wall of ice. Since Shoto can't move anyway, he's able to release both his right and left sides at the same time. Izuku attacks the sidekicks with a shoot style smash. Mashirao returns to the battlefield and wraps his tail around one of the cement guns to aim it at the villains. He informs Izuku all the injured have been evacuated and reinforcements will arrive soon. Fumikage and Mina return to help as well and use their Quirks to defeat a few villains. The sidekicks try to barrage them using their cement guns, but Tsuyu hides her presence using Camouflage and surprise attacks them. More sidekicks try to overwhelm the students with sheer numbers. Nagamasa Mora arrives and uses his Quirk to entrap many of the villains in his hair to take them down. 220px|thumb|Reinforcements arrive! Gang Orca commends Shoto and Inasa for creating a hot wind prison and says a normal villain would give up. However, he goes on to say that they need to plan ahead after playing their hand. He uses water to rehydrate himself and then blasts apart the vortex with powerful sonic waves. He asks whats next and the two paralyzed students have no retort. Before the No. 10 hero can finish them off, Izuku swoops in and delivers a kick to try and save them. Gang Orca is able to block it, but the armor on his forearm cracks. Yokumiru Mera announces last people from the H.U.C. are rescued and the exam suddenly ends. Aftermath The battle and the exam both come to an abrupt end. Yokumiru explains that the students were judged by proctors from the Hero Safety Commission as well as the H.U.C. employees. They were graded based on how few mistakes they made. He instructs are the participants to change and recover before the final results are revealed. Gang Orca's sidekicks apologize to him and say its hard to move with their protective restraints. Restraints aside, Gang Orca reveals that if the battle had gone on any longer then he may have actually lost. Students who passed the exam have their names listed on the board post-exam. Due to their lack of synergy and reckless counterproductive behavior during the climax of the final phase, both Inasa and Shoto fail the hero license exam. References Site Navigation Category:Kugo Sakamata Battles Category:Shoto Todoroki Battles Category:Inasa Yoarashi Battles Category:Izuku Midoriya Battles Category:Yo Shindo Battles Category:Mashirao Ojiro Battles Category:Mina Ashido Battles Category:Fumikage Tokoyami Battles Category:Tsuyu Asui Battles Category:Nagamasa Mora Battles